


Late Night at The Great Northern

by the_twins_223351



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Audrey Horne says 'daddy' a lot, Beta Wanted, F/M, Kissing, Mentions of Prostitution, Not Beta Read, Season 1, damn fine coffee, it's decaf though, to her actual father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_twins_223351/pseuds/the_twins_223351
Summary: Audrey’s house is flooded so she and her family are staying at the Great Northern for a few nights until it can be fixed.  When Audrey remembers that a certain FBI agent is also staying there, she hatches a plan.  Plenty of cuteness and coffee ensue.





	Late Night at The Great Northern

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever published, yay! I just started watching Twin Peaks (I'm almost finished with the first season) but I shipped these two immediately, which is surprising because I don't have many het ships. Fair warning, this isn't beta read so there's bound to be mistakes. Anyhoo, enjoy this short fic and please let me know if you'd like to see a second chapter.

Audrey sauntered up the wide front steps of the Great Northern, waiting patiently while her parents helped Johnny out of the car. Even from the hotel’s porch she could see her mother’s faint grimace at the sight of Johnny’s feathered headdress. Audrey grinned as her father trudged up the stairs, dragging a large suitcase behind him.

“Isn’t this fun, daddy?”

Ben Horne sighed audibly, “There’s nothing fun about our house flooding. Besides, we’ll only be staying a few days.”

Audrey’s mother shot her a disapproving look before ushering her through the heavy oak doors of the hotel.

/ / /

Guests were shuffling in and out of the lobby, from the dining room, up and down the stairs, all in a great hurry. Audrey loved the hustle and bustle of the hotel in the evening, her father had ordered her to stay in her room but she had slipped downstairs. He was too busy dealing with the group of bird watchers that had just now descended on the small hotel. There was a convention in town, Audrey gathered. Earlier one of the bird watchers had been telling her something about the rare owls in Twin Peaks. She hadn’t paid much attention, she wasn’t about to let herself get distracted.

He wasn’t in the lobby or the dining room, Audrey did her best not to feel disappointed. She was about to head back upstairs when she caught sight of Donna and her family standing in a corner of the lobby. Donna looked up and smiled, Audrey returned a closed grin, Donna hesitantly made her way through the crowd. 

“What happened?”

Audrey examined her nails absentmindedly, “Oh, the house flooded. Daddy’s fuming. How are you and James lately?”

“James is good. We’re good, everything seems to be working itself out,” Donna’s voice was nearly a whisper.

“You’re lucky, you know, he wants you,” Audrey frowned “My tall, dark stranger - I thought I had him but he’s hardly looked at me the past few days.”

“Be careful, Audrey,” Donna glanced over her shoulder at her parents, “I’ll see you at school.”

Audrey watched as Donna walked away, her short hair bouncy slightly with each quick step. 

/ / /

It was pitch black outside and the convention seemed to be reaching a fever pitch, with people crammed into every square inch of the lobby. Audrey slipped behind the front desk, her heart pounding as she opened the top drawer and pulled out the guestbook. It was right there on the page that the book had been left open to, “Dale Cooper” in neat, precise handwriting. Audrey smiled to herself and hurriedly shoving the book back into the drawer. She scanned the room for her father before opening the key drawer.

“Audrey! I told you to stay in your room, now get back upstairs,” it was her father. Audrey grabbed the key she was looking for and shut the drawer, mere seconds before he was behind the desk hovering over her.

She giggled softly, discreetly slipping a key into the pocket of her skirt, “Don’t be upset, I only wanted to talk to Donna, I was just making my way back to my room.”

Ben Horne gave the desk an obvious once over before waving his daughter away impatiently. 

/ / /

Each step of Audrey’s god forsaken saddle shoes elicited a creak from the polished wood stairs. She stopped at the second floor and continued down the long, desolate hallway, running her hand gently along the wood paneled wall as she did.  
Room 214, she pressed her eye to the keyhole. The light was off but she could tell that the bed was made and there were no suitcases in sight. Everything was going perfectly. Audrey drew the stolen key from her pocket and unlocked the vacant room directly across the hall from 214. 

/ / /

It was midnight, she hoped she would have time to shower and change before her FBI agent returned. She used the tiny hotel soaps that smelled like lavender and lemon. Audrey stood beneath the steady stream of hot water for a long time, breathing in the fresh scent of the soap. The water began to run cold so she got out, wrapping herself in a plush towel embroidered with the hotel’s name, of course. With her hand she wiped steam from the bathroom mirror, her cheeks were pink, Audrey winked at her reflection and tit winked back at her. 

She carefully applied the red lipstick that she knew her father would kill her for wearing and put on the dress she had worn all day, discarding the matching cardigan. She looked at the saddle shoes, thrown haphazardly beside the nightstand, and then at her bare feet. Each toenail was cherry red. 

As Audrey was pondering the shoes she heard a low, wooden creak from the hallway. Her heart jumped up into her throat and she nearly ran to the door. Agent Cooper, she could see him through the peephole, his slicked back hair and trench coat looking like something out of one of those vintage noir films. Audrey took a deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door. 

Agent Cooper immediately turned to look at her and said with no hint of enthusiasm or disappointment, but perhaps some confusion, “Audrey, how nice to see you. If I may, what are you doing staying at your family’s own hotel?” 

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled, “Our house flooded, it’s been so rainy lately. I don’t mind it though, it’s kind of dreamy, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I suppose the rain around here does make things seem a bit surreal,” Cooper unlocked his door and Audrey felt a twinge of something within her chest. He stood there looking at her for a moment, he should’ve been saying goodnight but the words wouldn’t come.

Audrey stepped forward, “Um, do you think I might come in? It’s just that I’ve been wanting to talk with you.”

“Well,” Cooper swallowed, choosing what he said next very carefully, “Alright, I suppose we can talk.”

He held open the door for her, glancing down at her bare feet, not sure what to make of that detail. Cooper turned on the light and took his coat off while Audrey took a seat on one of the two beds. 

“Coffee?” he asked, she cocked her eyebrow, “It’s decaf.”

Audrey laughed, “Sure thing then.”

She watched him prepare the coffee with the same meticulous attention to detail with which he performed every task. “How do you take it?” he asked.

“Black.”

Cooper looked back at Audrey curiously before pouring two mugs and bringing one over to her. He pulled a chair from the small dining table and sat down in front of her. “What did you want to talk about?”

Audrey took a small sip of the coffee, “So much has changed since you arrived, Agent Cooper. This town, it used to be so dreary before you got here.”

“Was it? From what I’ve uncovered Twin Peaks seems to have more than a few tricks up its sleeve,” Agent cooper sipped his coffee, “For example, even the decaf here is marvelous.”

Audrey laughed but soon grew serious, “I want to help you, Agent Cooper. What more have you found out about Laura’s murder?”

“Audrey-” Cooper shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “If you’re set on involving yourself in this investigation you’ll have to tell me this - what was the meaning of that note you slipped under my door?”

“One Eyed Jacks. Laura used to work there, it’s a place up around the Canadian border where women, you know, work,” she crossed her legs and leaned in slightly.

“Do you know who any of Laura’s clients were?”

“Some, I can find out the rest, tell you what, I’ll write them all down for you tomorrow.”

“Good, that’s very helpful,” Cooper’s face hardened like he was deep in thought, he wasn’t looking at Audrey, he was looking through her.

Audrey impatiently chimed in, “She offered to get me a job there once, a few months ago. She knew I needed money, I didn’t take it though.”

Cooper eyed her warily, “That’s good, One Eyed Jacks doesn’t seem like the safest place for a young woman.”

“I considered it, I really did. Do you think I would’ve been good at it, Agent Cooper? Laura always said that not everyone had the talent,” Audrey’s voice became quieter.

Agent Cooper’s face reddened and he stared down at his coffee cup, “Audrey, you know I can’t answer that. It’s getting late, I think we should both get some sleep.”

Cooper stood and Audrey’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? God, I’ve ruined things haven’t I.”

“No, no you haven’t ruined anything. It’s just, well, what did you really want to talk to me about tonight?” his tone was comforting.

Audrey was on the verge of tears, “You feel this, you feel something between us, don’t you?”

“What I feel isn’t important if it’s wrong,” he wouldn’t meet her eyes but he sat down again, this time on the edge of the bed, “This is wrong.”

Audrey reached out and placed a gentle hand on Cooper’s shoulder, he was tense. “I want this, Agent Cooper, do you want this?”

Finally he lifted his eyes to hers, they were wide and aching. Slowly, carefully and with some uncertainty, Cooper brushed a hand down Audrey’s arm. His touch sent chills down her spine, shocking enough to slow down time. Her eyes closed, she couldn’t help it, the sound of her heart echoed in her ears and after what felt like an eternity Cooper kissed her. It was hesitant, light as a feather on her lips. When he pulled away her eyes opened and she smiled, her cheeks growing warm at the sight of her FBI agent. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he cleared his throat, “Call me Dale, please.”

Audrey took his hand in hers, “Won’t you kiss me again, Dale?”

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques are welcome, don't hesitate to comment. If you want a second chapter, with some hot and heavy Cooper/Audrey action, leave a comment letting me know and I'd love to to write one!


End file.
